Usuario Blog:Luis the Wolf/Teorizando sobre Super Smash Bros Switch
Saludos gamers, otakus y furros, soy Luis the Wolf, su lobo favorito, con un nuevo blog tras un milenio y poco más, antes de entrar en materia, quiero avisar que a la fecha de hacer este blog tengo una imagen de perfil bien reciente, la cual fue hecha de regalo por mi amigo Ligoni Exe, si alguno tiene DeviantArt o FurAffinity (ya se que ninguno tiene esto último XP), les sugiero que vayan y como mínimo le hechen un vistazo a sus galerías, pues tiene un trabajo excelente, aquí los zeldas: https://ligoexe03.deviantart.com/ https://www.furaffinity.net/user/ligoni Ahora, ya que hice un spam furry, ¡continuemos! Como sabemos bien, el anuncio de Super Smash Bros para Nintendo Switch nos agarró a todos en calzoncillos y sin poder prevenir que sucedería, en un punto estratégico de un Nintendo Direct como lo es su final, y dando tan pocos datos que nos ha dejado encerrados en las dudas, algo que obviamente dispara el mundo para la creación de mil y un rumores y teorías, aquí voy a teorizar lo que creo yo que puede pasar Personajes No nos mintamos, los personajes es lo que más importancia le da la fanaticada a la saga Super Smash Bros, aun cuando no sea lo único que hace de Super Smash Bros un juego excelente (aunque si es un punto muy importante), en cada entrega sin excepción hay personajes que muchos les encata su inclusión ya sea desde su revelación o luego de manejarlos, y los que no tienen tanta suerte, donde en su mayoría quedan los infames clones, aquí analizaré algunas posibilidades para el roster que veo factibles Un roster reducido Esto parece una locura, lo se muy bien, pero les explico, en primer lugar, tenemos que Nintendo tiene una estrategia especial para sacar sus juegos a una velocidad impresionante, y que tanto por lo cerca de la fecha de salida de este Smash como por el hecho que se haya usado con todos los demás juegos de Switch creados por la Gran N: El contenido de los juegos es suficiente para que el juego sea disfrutable, pero no es todo el contenido que tendrá, debido a que se empleará el DLC tanto gratuito como pago para expandirlo. Esot implica que es posible que el roster inicial de Super Smash Bros para Nintendo Switch sea de hecho menor al de Super Smash Bros para Wii U y 3DS, yo presumo que el roster podría ser de un tamaño similar al del roster de Brawl, quizás más grande, quizás más pequeño, ya que estoy seguro que el juego ha de llevar de desarrollo desde que se comenzó a desarrollar para Switch (lo cual serían entre dos y tres años), y en ese tiempo, solo veo posible que se añadan un mínimo de 30 personajes, ya con las actualiazciones, igual alcanzamos otra vez los 50 o llegamos a 60, aunque aquí está la opción de que se sienta un roster sobrecargado por lo mismo, y claro, no faltará el odio por usar DLC para completar el juego El roster se queda menor Aquí tenemos una opción muy parecida a la anterior, pero con un añadido a simple vista desagradable, que el roster se reduzca, pero se quede inferior al del Super Smash Bros de Wii U y 3DS Imaginen que el equipo de desarrollo está pensando eso mismo que digo yo que el roster se podría sentir sobrecargado si añaden demasiados personajes, y deciden por primera vez crear un roster de personajes menor al del SSB4, parece a simple vista algo muy negativo, pero tiene una ventaja que quizás muchos no consideren que ocurra, pero que es una posibilidad que por más que sea, está presente: Sin clones, sin "personajes broma", y sin que ninguna franquicia se sienta más importante que otra, sino que se sientan equilibradas Obviamente, lograr un equilibro perfecto en un crossover de Nintendo es casi imposible en especial porque hablamos de manejar tanto las IP's que están vivas y Dios quira que vivan mucho más (The Legend of Zelda, Pokémon, Kirby, Metroid, Xenoblade Chronicles, Donkey Kong, Fire Emblem, y obviamente Super Mario), como aquellas que ya es un poco más dudoso su estado de salud (Star Fox, Kid Icarus, Wario Land y F-Zero), o que de plano no volverán a tener juego alguno (Duck Hunt y a mi pesar EarthBound), obviamente si solo se enfocaran en las sagas poderosas lo tendrían fácil para crear un roster que no sea excesivo, pero mataría mucho la nostalgia que trane los personajes que ya son estándar de la saga se han mantenido pese a que sus franquicias no sigan vigentes o necesiten un empujón Third parties Este es un punto que deseo enserio abarcar, siendo honesto, muchos anhelan ver varios personajes third parties icónicos de los videojuegos, algo que yo no se si puedo decir que respeto, porque mi opinión no solo es adversa, sino que creo que la postura opuesta (que parece ser la más popular) es erronea, por la simple razón de que, primero, las third parties suelen tratar a Nintendo como una basura, solo veamos por ejemplo el caso de Square-Enix con Dragon Quest XI, retrasando la versión de Switch diciendo que tienen problemas con el motor gráifoc (mentira porque el motor del juego funciona en Switch), cuando la razón real claramente es que no quieren que la versión de Switch le robe ventas a la de PlayStation 4 y PC (ideología a mis ojos ridícula), Cloud parecía haber llegado para decir "Nindendo y Square ya se llevan mejor y se apoyarán", pero llevarse mejor mi trasero peludo, porque es una falacia, por cosas así es que creo que Nintendo no debería dar su brazo a torcer con los third parties, y mucho menos porque ya no necesitan "mendigar" ayuda como con la Wii U (si, estoy acusando los third parties como mendigar ayuda, o en este caso ventas, ¿o creen que Cloud y Ryu fueron añadidos por ser muy representativos de Nintendo cuando uno está directamente enlazado a la razón de que Square trate a Nintendo como basura y el segundo es de una compañía más corrompida y que peor le irá con su trato a la Gran N) Si me lo pregutan, los thirds no solo deben ser una minoría (diré que unos tres o cinco personajes third estaría bien), sino que deben ser solo de empresas que hayan sido buenas con Nintendo durante la era de Wii U y/o estén siendo buenas con esta en Switch, como lo han sido Sega, Ubisoft (en parte, pero los creadores de Rayman si que son Nitnenderos), Platinum Games (aunque aquí la que fue buena primero fue Nintendo y recibió recompenza, cosa que no obtiene de otras tantas compañías), Koei Tecmo o recientemente SNK (incluso la Gran N se engargó de no permitir que la versión de PS4 de SNK Heroines se distribuya en físico, por lo que solo será física la de Switch) Modos Ahora, veamos que se hará con los modos, recordaremos que SSB4 fue bastante controversial con la inclusión de modos y su funcionamiento, así que veamos que podría pasar con los modos más solicitados y/o populares para la saga Clásico Este modo se mantuvo sin cambios drásdicos hasta la salida de SSB4, donde ambas versiones le dieron una vuelta al Modo Clásico que no gustó mucho por no ser un modo "clásico" (aunque bueno, ni se llama así ya, sino "La Senda del Guerrero", nombre que por alguna razón no me gusta), no he probado el modo, por lo que si es bueno o malo no puedo decirlo, pero si creo que no debería modificarse el modo Clásico, debido a que los modos de luchas contra varios personajes de seguido es un estándar de los juegos de pelea, por lo que si Smash quiere que se le cosnidere como tal, el Modo Arcade (como se le conoce en otros juegos), debería mantenerse lo más fiel de como es, es verdad que Smash no es una saga de peleas convencional, pero la inovación queda más dada al gameplay que a los modos Aventura Este modo estuvo desde Melee y fue bien recibida la idea de explorar varios mundos del estilo de Nintendo en un escenrio muy del tipo plataformero como el de Super Mario o Kirby, en Brawl dicho modo se volvió para muchos lo mejor de lo mejor con El Emisario Subespacial, debido a que poseía una historia bastante trajada (aunque como no podía ser de otra forma viniendo de Nomura-sensei, está súper complejada y parece más difícil de lo que es), y aparte con interacción entre personajes de Nintendo (aunque mínima por su mutis, sería bueno que en algún crossover ajeno a Smash los personajes de hecho pudieran hablarse, eso o en un anime o manga), en su mayoría amado, pero no muy apreciado por algunos que creen que el mundo original y los enemigos originales son algo genérico y aburrido (lo cual comparto y a la vez no, porque no me parece tan malo que se creen enemigos de la propia saga Super Smash Bros, si bien tampoco me importa si no se hace, a su vez no me enoja que el mundo sea genérico, pero si sería mil veces mejor que se exploraran mundos de Nintendo) Pero el SSB4 solo recibió dos modos que a pocos le gustaron en realidad y que no llenaban el vacío dejado por los anteiores Modos Aventura, Smashventura y Mundo Smash (este último odiado a más no poder), todo por una razón más bien tonta: Sakurai no quería que las cinemáticas fueran subidas a YouTube (osea, ¿y eso acso importa? Quien no quiera verlas no las verá y ya...) Con esto como testimonio, ¿que podemos esperar? Es difícil de entender, Nintendo contrario a la idea de algunos escucha a sus fans, pero a su vez hace lo que le parezca conveniente, o lo que hace para complacer a algunos fans no es lo más óptimo a simple vista (claro que complacer a todos no es posible), por lo cual veo que quizás añadan un Modo Aventura más o menos similar al de Melee, o quizás el juego carezca de Modo Aventura, en este último caso aparecen otras dos opciones: Que se quede sin modo o que se añada como DLC, caso en el que yo vería más factible un modo del estilo del Emisario Subesbacial, si bien existe la opción de regresar Smashventura y Mundo Smash, lo veo poco factible porque si bien hay quienes les gusta Smashventura, aun así es opinión general el gusto por el Modo Aventura de siempre, y Mundo Smash...seamos honestos, para el colectivo general "Smash Tour was a mistake" Dianas Smash A ver, este modo era casi igual en el Smash de 64 y en Melee, cada personaje con su esceario con 10 blancos a destrozar, y cada escenario sacando partido de sus movimientos y caracterísitcas para ser completado, lo cual es bastante bueno a mis ojos, en Brawl tuvimos escenarios genéricos que se diferenciaban por la dificultad, lo cual tiene como problema que le quita el detalle de individualidad que tenía el modo anteriormente, y en SSB4 tuvimos la Bomba Smash, modo cuya semejanza a Angry Birds le valió ser mandado al carrizo (y es que de por si la idea de hacer el modo de esta manera me parece reverendamente estúpida) Si bien yo lo que quiero es que el modo fucione como en el 64 y Melee, creo que es más fácil que sea como el de Brawl, pero dependerá de la cantidad de personajes (y si el modo está en la versión inicial o no, que yo creo debe estar por fuerza) Eventos Estarán fijo, siguiente (relleno de Sailor Moon puesto :v) Modo All-Stars Dependiendo de la cantidad de personajes, dependerá de que se añada este modo y de como funcione, ya que al menos según yo, si la cantidad de personajes y franquicias, veo posible que el modo se torne muy largo, a menos que la cantidad de batallas no dependa de la cantidad de universos en cuestión, sino que el número de batallas esté prefijado y solo varíen algunos de los universos con los que se lucha, también puede que funcione como siempre sin variar nada, pero ya se verá cuando salga el juego también (obviamente) Beísbol Smash Veo probable que aparezca de nuevo, pero sin embargo, no se si se mantendrá como debería estar o si le harán un montón de cambios bruscos que poca (o ninguna) gente pidió, pero voy a creer que serán razonables con los modos porque así han sido com Mario Kart 8 Deluxe ¿Port o Nuevo? Es el debate del siglo, aunque el segundo argumento es el que va más aventajado, por una parte, las compañías no llaman "ports" a los ports, siempre los llaman nuevas entregas pese a no serlo en si, pero si fuera un port tranquilamente se mostraría gameplay, y el uso del Link de Breath of the Wild no me parece algo solo para promocionar una pinche skin, sino que lo veo como algo para indicar que el juego es nuevo Existen argumentos para cada postura, todos tienen poder para validar dicha idea, y solo una será real, en mi caso, apoyo la moción de que es un nuevo juego, porque como dije, no creo que el Link de BoTW sea solo una promoción de una mugrosa skin, en especial porque inspirarse en el Link de dicho juego acarrea modificar algunos de sus movimientos y mecánicas, no solo ponerse otra ropa y ya, algo están tramando con este personaje Aparte, me parece absurdo creer que mostrar al Link de BoTW sea promocionar una skin, porque no tendría sentido hacerlo Final Bueno, esto ha sido todo de momento, igual podríamos considerar otros puntos también, pero quiero dejarlo especiamente en estos tres que parecen ser lo que más importa en la comunidad, espero les haya gustado mi blog y recuerden dejar su opinión en los comentarios, les aullo luego gente Categoría:Entradas